1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to holding devices for saw blades and more particularly to a portable container to hold saw blades and other table saw accessories where the container can be connected to the side of a table saw.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Containers and carrying cases of various types have long been used to hold saw blades for use with a table saw and the like. Prior art container have also been used to hold other table saw accessories such as wrenches used to secure the blade to the saw. The known containers take on different configurations and hold blades and other components in different ways. Some such containers include a frame having a post in the center. The center hole of the blade fits over the post and the blades are held to the frame by a wing nut or other suitable fastener. A handle can be provided to carry the container.
In other embodiments, such as that revealed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D218,922 to DeVore et al., U.S. No. 5,078,266 to Rackeley, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,488 to Yemini reveal containers that have clam-shell design with a base and a cover. The saw blade is held within the internal cavity formed by the base and cover. A handle can also be provided for the container. Various types of mechanisms are used to hold the base and cover closed. For example, the patents to DeVore and Yemini and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,082 to Ridings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,713 to Byrns each disclose snap latches to hold the container in the closed position. The designs of those prior art mechanisms do not always hold the container closed after repeated use. In addition, they are not located on the container or the handle in a position that is easily accessibly to open the container.
In addition, a number of patents, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D271,918 to Ramirez, U.S. Pat. No. D320,697 to Eggan and D332,867 to Blake, Jr., reveal saw blade carrying cases that have a hole extending through the carrying cases. Generally, a screw is inserted into the hole to hold the container closed. The prior art does not utilize the hole to secure the container to the saw.
As mentioned, prior art containers have been designed to hold accessories that are used with the saw, such as Allen wrenches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,263 to Stanley includes a cavity that is used to receive a blade tool. The slots and cavities revealed by the prior art are not always easily accessibly and it can be difficult to remove the tools from them. What is needed is a means to hold various types of table saw accessories within the cavity so that the accessories are easily accessible and removable from the container yet secured when stored.